


"I Want To Be Like Yuu!"

by SugarSweetest



Category: seraph of the end
Genre: Basic rules of the show are kind of ehh, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Everybody wants older Mika, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Japanese names are hard, M/M, Magic, Mika gets older, Mika is the boss, Young mika, chapter 5 is evil my magic pianos I'm sorry, huggies, im sorry, krul can suck it, like no joke not, not many vampires, older brother relationship, older yuu, ship it, simple, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetest/pseuds/SugarSweetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok Yuu-chan~~!"</p><p>Those 3 little words changes Yuichiro's life in the best way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Nice Meeting Yuu!

~~~~~~~~~~

“ughhhhhhh Guran is going to kill me if I don't get back soon.”

Yuichiro hyakuya was walking through the broken heaps of Japan's best skyscrapers, or what's left of them. It's funny how 7 years can do so much to a place and a person. 7 years ago Yuichiro was nothing but a sad little orphan with nowhere to go, and now he was one of the best fighters in the war against all Vampires.

Kicking some stray pebbles by his foot Yuichiro continues walking hoping to find something ,ANYTHING for his hunt for supplies. The army needed more cars so Yuichiro had to map out where they were they were then give it to the navigators. But so far his quest for cars has been a bust, 3 hours and NOTHING.

“Waaaaaa-aaaaa!”

Yuichiro swore he heard the sound of a young child crying somewhere.

“Please…….. I'll be…. Go-ood…. I promise..”

Now he knew he was not crazy because that was the sound of a child in need. Yuichiro followed the sound of crying until he was by a small little store, a Toy Store to be expected.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?”

Yuichiro cupped his hands so the child could hear him clearly. But not too soon after he felt a rock hit the back of his head.

“OW WHAT THE HE-”

When Yuichiro turned what he saw was not at all what he suspected. He saw a child with the blondest hair he has ever seen on their head, eyes as blue as the ocean itself sparkling like in the movies. Yuichiro could still see some tear stains on the child that dried but they could cry at any minute really from the looks of their expression. Their pale white skin except for it’s cheeks where there was a small pinkish blush on perfectly like it was painted on just for them. The child was pretty tiny 3’5 at most they looked about 7 or 8 years old , Yuichiro had no idea how long the child had been alone for but could see they knew the basics of not dying in some stupid way.

“DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR ELSE I’LL ….I’LL..”

“Shhh it's ok I won't hurt you I'm here to help ok?”

The small child looked at him with a dark stare.

“You're not a bloody taker?”

The child also had 2 missing front teeth so their words came out weird or slurred.

“No no , I fight the blood suckers ok.”

The child stopped holding the rock but didn't come any closer.

“Ok so I'm Yuichiro but you can call me Yuu ! I'm 19 what's your name little one?”

“It's Hyakuya Mikaela. You can call me Mika though. I'm 8 ½ now.”

Ok so Yuichiro was right about 8 little over but he still had to find out the gender of the adorable child.

“Ok Mika well are you a boy or a girl?”

For a moment the child just looked at him lake mad but then they burst out laughing like mad.

“ I'm a boy! Yuu-chan~~!”

This made Yuichiro blush harder than he should ever blush with a stranger.

“Wha-”

He never got to finish because mid sentence Mika ran up to him and grabbed on to his neck and pulled him into a warm hug. After about 3 minutes of the nice embrace Yuichiro heard the faint sound of light calm breaths down his neck. When he looked back he saw Mika’s sleeping form on him with a content smile on his small little face

“Aww!”

Yuichiro got up and walked out of the store with a small black bear with mint green eyes , much like Yuichiro’s. Mika clutched his left hand on to the bear and his right on Yuu’s shoulder sleeve.

“Guess it's time to take this one back to the others.”

With Mika on his back Yuichiro walked back to the base camp happier than before knowing this was the start of something new. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. I'm Now Gonig To Tell Yuu About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika tells a little about his life before the war

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

On the way back to base Mika woke up and decided to tell Yuichiro all about him and his life and how he got in that toy store. It was a very interesting story to say the least.

 

“ So Mika.. how did you get in that toy store, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

_“Oh ok Yuu-chan so it all started..”_

 

_FLASHBACK_

_2031_

_Mikaela Hyakuya was never a happy child. He never smiled real smiles only fake ones, never had friends,even when people tried to be his friend he would decline. He was incredibly smart but never would get to use it, and he was the most handsome boy most would ever meet. But to Mika he was just a stupid, ugly , unloveable boy everyone should hate. But who could blame the young child he only thought these things because of his abusers, his mother and father. He never really had a nice childhood because he switched from family to family, because none of the people wanted such a fake child or that's what mika heard them say about him. “We would like that one please!” Mika looked up at the woman. She was short and had long pink hair that went down to her feet. She looked 13 years old but from the way she talked was obviously not, but that aside mika didn't care at all. He knew the drill like the back of his hand. Say he was cute , take him home , try to be nice for the first month, they either get tired of him or he did something wrong , soon they put him back. This had happened 89 times now but with this lady looks like a big fat 90, if he had a follow for every time he heard “your a great kid but…” Mika would probably be the second richest person on earth. “Mika come out!” “No…” “Excuse me young man get your ass out here!” Slowly Mika walked out into the light of the room for both of them to see. The face on the woman was priceless she looked enchanted. “Oh Mika well have sooo~ much fun together!” This is when Mika’s life hit rock bottom, and unlike the other families he was stuck._

 

_FLASHBACK OVER_

 

Mika looked over at Yuichiro with big happy face until a single tear fell down his face.

 

“If you don't mind I'll tell you the rest later.. This is just kind of hard right now.”

 

“Hey… That's rough but you have me and my family now so don't worry about anything ok!”

 

Soon after they got to the camp and the first thing Mika heard was a loud cry of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS A BUNCH for all the support  
> Hopefully after this chapter I get good reviews if not then just say stop and I will


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update for yuu Magic pianos

SHOUT OUT OF THE WEEK~ hyukkawaii

Thanks hyukkawaii for bookmarking this story I was so happy when I saw this.

We booked madder a lot of the same stories (Yuu have good taste)

NOW FOR THE REAL REASON I CALLED YUU HERE

1\. My jokes are just the saddest thing in the world sometimes so sorry about the yuu jokes (sorry not sorry)!

2\. I don't know if you guys like this because I don't have much feed back or anything but I hope you do. If you do like it please comment and make me and yuu super happy K?

3\. Young Mika is my reason for living now hope it's yours too.

Ok that's all lets go over what we learned  
1 feedback is a GOD  
2 Just let me have my fun with the jokes  
3 young Mika is life

Kisses my maigc pianos!

Chu***


	4. Today I Meet The Rest Of Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.
> 
> Mika meets them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just for everyone to know and have a idea this is what Mika looks like.  
> http://weheartit.com/entry/179403432/in-set/25105500-chibi-c?context_user=miquiztli  
> Sorry it's not like fan made just a Google search....  
> But hey would love fan mail !  
> My tumblr is - sosugarsweetest!
> 
> Ok well then yeah 
> 
> (P.s this is a hard chapter for Mika just sayn)

Chapter 4

\--------------------

"Ok so when we get to the base be nice to everyone ok Mika."

Mika looked up at Yuichiro with a happy face and smiled a toothy grin.

"Of course Yuu-Chan~"

Even after 2 days of being told don't call him that Mika still did. Soon they walked up to their camp, the first thing Yuu saw was Kimizuki looking over at them. His eyes landed on Yuu and his face seemed to lift but only for about 3 seconds before he went up to Yuichiro and slapped him. Mika looked up at the pink haired teen with a petrified expression.

"YUICHIRO WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK 3 DAYS AGO! I'M GON-"

Before he could finish both boys looked down, and they saw that Mika was crying into Yuichiro's right pants leg, holding onto it like his life depended on It. After seeing this Yuichiro picked Mika up and held him in his arms in a awkward cuddle trying to calm him down. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry little guy..... Um... YOICHI COME HERE!"

Yuichiro looked in the same direction Kimizuki had been shouting over to. His other friend, Yoichi had ran over to where Yuichiro was standing. 

"Yes what do you need Kimizuki!?"

Kimizuki pointed over at Yuichiro and Mika while Yoichi followed the finger over to Yuichiro. When he finally saw Mika he had stars in his eyes.

"OMG he's adorable! I haven't seen a child this cute in forever! "

Mika looked up at Yoich with puffy red eyes.

"Hey there. I'm Yoich, one of Yuu's friends."

Mika looked at Yuichiro for a moment before looking at Yoichi with wide eyes.

"It's ok I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

Mika looked down and started playing with his shirt.

"It's Mikaela... But you can call me Mika Yoichi-San."

Yoichi blushed the hardest blush they've ever seen, Mika seemed to have a special charm that worked on people.

"Want to go play a game while these two talk, ok?" 

Yoichi held out his arms, and slowly Mika let go of Yuichiro. Soon he was in a softer safer embrace, but not any less careful. Mika started to relax in Yoichi's arms, and soon put his thumb in his mouth. Something Yuu never knew about but was Damn adorable.

"Ok Mika lets go."

Then Yoichi and Mika went off the the other side of camp and started taking to each other. When Yuichiro and Kimizuki were alone Yuichiro slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN I JUST GOT HIM CLAM ON THE WAY HERE AND YOU HAD TO SLAP ME!"

 

"WHY DID YOU BRING A CHILD BACK?"

 

"YOU WANTED ME TO LET HIM DIE? FUCK NAH!"

After about 20 minutes more of fighting they calmed down enough to have a real conversation. 

"So where did the girls go?"

Kimizuki looks over to the side then back at Yuu.

"They said that they needed to "take care of some female problems in private. Take that information and use it in whatever way you seem fit."

After a awkward moment of silence they finally decided to go ahead and walk over to Mika and Yoichi.

They decided that tomorrow they would have everyone meet Mika.

\-------------------------


	5. Not Yuu Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so SOOOoooooo
> 
> Sorry for this chapter.
> 
> Don't hate me wanted to provide some more story line

Chapter 5

When Yoichi, Kimizuki, Yuichiro and Mika got back to the city the first thing they did was go to Guran's office. Instead of knocking Yuichiro just opened the door, the first thing he saw was Guran writing something on multiple papers.

"Hey! Old man were back!"

Guran looked up with agitated eyes at the 3 before his eyes skimmed to Mika.

"Who's the kid?"

"This is Mikaela. Yuichiro found him in some rubble in the city."

Yuichiro set Mika down on the ground and all 3 boys stepped back. Mika walked forward to Guran's desk and turned around to face Guran.

"Hello Mr. Guran Sir."

Mika put up his best serious face and held his hand out to the older man. Guran looked at Mika for a minute before looking up at the 3 boys by the door. After looking at them for another few minutes Mika interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Guran sir are you going to shake my hand or can I put it down?"

Yuichiro face plamed him self.

"Damn it Mika...."

Kimizuki was about to explode from trying to keep his laughter in. Yoichi looked horrified while Yuichiro was praying Mika would not be slapped into next month. But the unexpected happened.

"I like a person who knows how to get right to the chase. Nice to meet you Mika."

"Of course Mr. Guran sir!"

All 3 older boys stared with wide surprised eyes at the two shaking hands. Guran looked back at all 3 boys with cold eyes.

"I wish you 3 were this simple and smart. Oh and Shinoa and Mitsuba wanted to talk to you there on the roof. Take Mika with you."

Mika walked back to the boys with a big smile on his face. Mika followed the 3 boys up the flight of stairs with ease, only hearing little whispers every now and then.

"Can you believe...."

"Shinoa might.."

"I won't let...."

After walking forever they finally made it to the roof of the building where they saw Shinoa and Mitsuba talking to each other. Yuichiro slammed the door behind them to get the girls attention.

"There you guys are! So like we said before we're going to attack the wes-"

Mitsuba tugged at Shinoa's arm and pointed at the child holding Yoichi's hand. When Shinoa finally looked at the child she had a soft smile.

"Hi there! Who are you?"

Mika looked at Yuichiro before moving to hide behind and hug Yoichi's leg. 

"Damn it Shinoa you scared him!"

"What did I do!? All I did was smile!"

Kimizuki laughed a short laugh.

"They do say kids can see evil spirits in people."

Shinoa stuck her tongue out in a child like way.

"This is Mika the child you just scared shitless."

Everyone walked into a little circle to talk after a while Mika finally talked to the girls and really felt happy. Shinoa went and talked about the area they were going to soon and Mika spoke up.

"I know some other kids in that area."

With Mika's new information they changed the plan making it a rescue mission also.

 

( 1 MONTH LATER )

Shinoa and the group of the one child and teens went and looked around the area to make sure they were safe.

"Look guys I found a child!"

Yoichi called out the other teens looking around the rubble, so far they only found 2 kids are those two were talking about something with Mika.

"HEY FERID COME ON I FOUND SOME CATTLE!"

Yuichiro looked back at Mika with wide eyes grabbing his weapon at the same time. 

"Oh~~ more little friends for use how nice~! "

4 vampires walked up and 2 of the grabbed the children they found in the rubble. One with purple hair and a un-natural smile came and picked up Mika with big eyes.

"OHHHH IS THIS MIKA~~~! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER~~! KRUL IS GOING TO BE OVER THE MO~ON~~!"

Mika looked at the vampire with a petrified expression. He kept shaking his head in a 'no' motion, but it did no good. Everyone got there weapons and ran over to the vampires Trying to free the kids. While they killed 3 of them the one holding Mika put the child down and kicked him right in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him. Yuichiro could hear some ribs crack.

"That's better just shut up. You always did talk a lot. Oh Mika we'll have so much fun momma gonna be happy I got you back~~!"

The vampire picked Mika up and held him like he didn't just break his ribs. After a wave in Yuichiro's direction and a wink and jumped off to the other buildings and was gone. There was nothing Yuichiro could do but watch while Yoichi got the other kids out and but the car.

"Yuu... Don't worry we'll get him back!"

" I'm going to kill every last vampire in Japan for taking Mika!"

Yuichiro put his sword away and swore to himself and Mika he would save him.


	6. What happened to Yuu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is Mika's POV or just where he is.
> 
> No Yuichiro if you don't like that sorry skip then.
> 
> BUT  
> THis is SUPER important chapter for the rest of the story ok.
> 
> Loves u magic Pianos

_"Every thing hurts..."_

Mika woke up in a dark room on top of a giant comfortable bed with a new outfit on. Mika felt around his surroundings, he romed his body to check for marks or any pain but felt fine. When he started feeling silk Mika looked down to see  a faint color of a white robe on his body, after his quick body check he got out of the ginormous bed he had been in. Walking around the room Mika spotted a large dresser with a long mirror on the wall above it showing his reflection, at first everything looked fine. Mika could see the robe he had on was in fact silk with a single gold thread making a simple word on it, his name. 

 

**_{~~~Mikaela~~~}_ **

 

Mika walked around the room some more and found a door leading into a bathroom that looked bigger that the full size bedroom. Inside the giant bathroom Mika turned the light switch on to get a better look at the white glossy floor, with the light Mika had a much better look of the bathroom mirror. Mika took a better look of his body, his skin sparked like the sun shining on fresh fallen rain not a bruise or cut from the battle that had just taken place, he looked over to his neck only to see two tiny holes in his neck looking fairly fresh also. Mika looked and did a full body check one last time and forgot something about him. 

He looked like a 19 year old boy.

His hair was much longer just a little over his armpit, his eyes were bigger than the other day and blue the ocea sparking like his skin, truly he was sick of all the sparkels on him. Hoping this was a dream Mika slapped himself repeatedly just waiting to wake up, he didn't. Looking around the bathroom some more he saw a large glass shower, even if this was a dream he hasn't gotten a nice long shower in about 1 year or just before the war, with Yuu and the others it was always 3 minutes of cold water and that's it. Taking the robe off Mika saw he was pretty tall now and and his body was definitely more grown, in more places then one. Once he was done drooling over his new body Mika got in the already warm shower from him turing it on only minutes ago. The warm water felt amazing on Mika's skin washing all the fear and worry he's had in the last few days, it felt like when Yuu was holing him that day the first met.

"MIKA-KUN~~"

 

"Fuck."

 

Mika quickly put both his hands over his mouth like that would take back the bad word he just whispered to himself. That perv vampire that broke his ribs was here, Ferid was going to kill him or something.... Mika was screwed.

"Ohh~~ Mika's in the shower! Can I join please! I might be gentle if you beg~~!"

Damn Mika was screwed now.

 

"no"

 

"why~?"

Mika was so done with his BS now he couldn't even.

 

"where is Krul?"

 

"She's waiting for you pet~!"

 

"ok get out so I can get un-naked!"

 

"I'll be back~ "

 

Ferid walked out of the bathroom humming some song Mika didn't care to know, when he was gone Mika walked out the shower and dried himself off putting his new outfit on his new body. Mika walked out the bathroom and bedroom into  a grand hallway bigger than 20 of those bathrooms, hearing voices Mika went into the room on his far right. Inside this room two people were sitting and talking or person 1 was talking and the person 2 was trying not to kill perosn 1. Krul looked up in boredom until she saw Mika then her eyes shone like stars.

 

"Mika hello how are you?"


	7. I'll Fix Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is more into what happened to baba Mika.
> 
> sooooooooo don't be mad, our baby comes back k
> 
> loves you guys
> 
> ##################################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this because I missed my dead line for the last chapter, I'm sorry my magic pianos!
> 
> kisses!

"Why hello Mika, good to see you."

 

He knew that voice anywhere, that voice kept him away from the world, Told him lies about himself and everything around him, made his life a total hell. This voice belonged to his adoptive mother Krul Tepes.

 

" Aww Mika come here and give mommy a hug."

 

Krul held out tiny open arms waiting for Mika to run up to her and cry into her also tiny shoulder, too bad that's not happening. As anyone one with eyes could see Krul looked about 12 years old, she's short in everyplace except her hair which goes down to the floor making its pink color pop more than it already does. But in reality she was truly over 1000 years old her true age was never told, not that Mika really cares anyway.

 

"Fine don't hug your loving mother, but come sit down you must have some questions."

Krul ushered Mika to the chair across from her, wanting to get answers Mika walked over to the single chair and slowly sat down before speaking. 

 

"What did you do to me?"

 

Mika got his hands and pointed to himself in quick motions, Krul laughed while Ferid just looked at Mika with hungry eyes.

 

"What you don't like your new body Mika-Kun~~? Because I adore it~~. So many new things to do with it~~!"

 

Mika looked over to Ferid with a disgusted expression before moving his chair 3 feet away from both of them, closer to the door so if something happens he can run away.

 

"Anyway.... Like I was saying about your body I'll explain in a simple way. You are now 19 years old. I took some of your blood and mixed it with a special mixture made months ago, then simply inserted that blood back inside your bloodstream. The process was fairly quick until SOMEONE had to play with your sleeping body, that made you have to sleep for another month before the changes were done. But it came out well I see!"

 

1\. It took one MORE month for the mixture to work so how long was he asleep for?  
2\. Ferid touched him, in his child body WHILE he was in a coma.  
Mika truly didn't want to think any more he wanted to just go back to Yuu-Chan and make fun of him or be held or snuggle up in his or Yoichi's arms. Not be told he was 19 now , had been asleep for over 1 month and that Ferid molested him for who knows how long, but he needed answers and a antidote.

 

"Ok 2 questions."

 

Mika held up his index finger in a upwards pointing motion.

 

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME 19 YEARS OLD?!"

"Hmm... oh well I wanted to try this mixture to see if it worked. If it did than I could look alike a real woman and I'll also have a beautiful lover by my side!"

 

Mika wanted to die. His "mother" used him for some sick test and wants him as her "lover", so far Mika just wanted to die. But he had to live for the others, they had to see he was alive. Mika put up two fingers this time.

 

"How long was I asleep?"

 

'Well you should have been asleep for 5 months but Ferid made it 10 months sorry!"

 

Mika looked down at his hands before looking over at Ferid. The man had a shit eating grin on his face like he was PROUD that he kept me here longer than necessary.

 

"Don't worry Mika the extra time was totally worth it~~~!

 

Mika wanted to die really bad now.

 

"But you can leave, to fight the humans!"

 

Mika had 2 choices. Go out and "fight the humans" in other words find Yuu-chan and the others, or just say no and have what happens happen. Mika was going for the ladder.

 

"Fine I'll fight. The wont even recognize me in this body."

 

Krul made a sound of joy while smiling a large smile, she got up and kissed Mika right on the cheek before walking by the door and looking back at him.

 

"Now Mika your training starts today! Follow me to your new life!"

Mika got up and walked behind Krul already working out his plan, Soon he would get his Yuu-chan back!


	8. What Did They Do To Yuu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you guys probably want a explanation....  
> School   
> busy crap  
> uhhgghh  
> I'm just so sorry and I'm giving up on my 'update every week' CRAP. Don't worry ill update just.. not every week so I'm sorry to all of you out there.
> 
> But hey WINTER BREAK YEAHHHH! so yeahhhhh
> 
> ok so her s my tumblr and ask
> 
> http://sosugarsweetest.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> or submit things
> 
> Thanks !
> 
> (OK sorry if this chapter is bad I'm not good at fight scenes yet.)

"Mika~Kun are you ready to goo~!!"

Ferid put his arm around Mika's neck putting him in a very uncomfortable half embrace, because Ferid jumped on Mika the 19 year old almost fell on his stomach but stopped himself, because if Ferid got him down he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. When his body got used to Ferid's weight on his back he easily moved him off only to glare at the vampire next to him while speaking. 

"Ferid please get away from me. I would like to get ready for battle not play your little 'games'."

Ferid faked a hurt expression on his face before putting his hand to his heart like it would break. It made Mika even more sick then he already was, if that was even possible.

"Mika-kun! you wound me! Anyway are you ready to see your precious Yuu-chan, OH~ will he even know who you are?"

That was a good point, as much as Mika hated to admit it. He looked like a 19 year old not a 8 year old, his hair is way longer now almost to his shoulders, he's way taller now even taller than Yuu and then you had his eyes.

~ 2 DAYS BEFORE ~

"Mika come here, I need you to try something."

Krul was sitting down in her study mixing a liquid of some sort, waiting for Mika to walk in. When said boy did walk in she ushered Mika to sit in the white chair across from her, before she poured the blue substance into a small vile. When she was finally done filling the vile she offered her hand out to Mika waiting for him to take it, but so far the 19 year old was not moving, just looking at her like she lost her mind.

"Drink it. Now."

Slowly Mika took the vile from her hands and drank from it in two gulps. Krul was watching the liquid disappear from the vile to Mika's lips slowly sliding down as he swallows, she heard a sigh of relief when the whole vile was gone but that only lasted for about 1 minute before the young man in front of her started screaming in agony, falling to his knees grabbing his neck In a strangling fashion. Still Krul just watched while Mika reached a hand out to her for some sort help or relief but all he got was a soft smile instead on Krul's face.  
Mika's whole body felt like it was being broken from the inside out and nothing could stop it, he wanted to die, hell he didn't even know what he just consumed or what its doing to him, all he could do was lay there and wish to die. But the pain stopped as soon as it started, like a switch turned off he stopped hurting, he could also see much better, he could see colors in a different way then before, HELL he could even see smells and heartbeats, the flowing of blood in a another humans body it was trippy as fuck, but no less amazing.

"Good job Mika! The drink worked how do you feel?"

"......"

Krul put on her best pouty face, be that face did nothing to Mika.

"Fine don't talk but look in the mirror when you get the chance ok! Well that's all go train some more."

~NOW~

Red eyes that's what he has now.

"Fine whatever Mika-kun. Oh my looks like its time to see those humans you like so much!"

Ferid and Mika picked up their swords from the combat room, before going and gathering up the troops and exiting the city, When Mika saw the sky for the first time in about a year, he was impressed, the sky was blue as the ocean without a cloud in the sky, but the ground was a different story. There were ashes everywhere from the dead vampires the humans killed, Yuu and the others were good at their job at least. While Mika was looking around and smelling the crisp fall air a female human with a long green sword lunged at Mika hoping to hit him quickly, for once Mika thanked Krul because without his new red eyes he would have never been able to feel the young woman from a mile away and doge the sharp attack with even sharper movements. Mika easily stabbed the girl in the chest, kicking her to the ground to get her out of the way of Mika's eyesight, right now he had a goal. After attacking a few more humans lightly, (he didn't want to kill any of these good people..) Mika went in search of Yuu and his group, or anyone to get him to the teenage fighters. Thankfully Mika saw Yuu and his squad fighting against 4 other vampire fighters and the vampires weren't doing to good against the group of teens, Mika snuck up behind them and chopped all of the vampires in half, making ash fall on top of all their heads like snow. Right when Mika was about to call out to the group he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down he saw that a sword was sticking out of him, because Mika was indeed still human this hurt a lot and will probably kill him soon. Mika looked up at the person holding the sword only to see his Yuu-chan. Oh the irony.

"Yuu-Channn....."

 

~~YUICHIRO POV~~ 

Those beautiful blond locks I grew to love.  
The pale doll white skin I loved hugging, and tickling.  
The eyes that looked into my soul anytime I looked at him.

Long hair, tall thin body, red eyes darker than blood its self.

This was not the 8 year old Yuichiro remembered.

"Yuu-Channn..."

Mika.

I just stabbed Mika .


	9. I missed Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No child should go through this ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are coming out weird!
> 
> I get bored and write so yeah.
> 
> This has the feels

 

**Yuichiro POV**

 

_"Yuu-Chan...."_

 

Mika fell down at my feet with a blood spilling out of his body and into the puddle under him, since Mika was not a pile of ash that meant he still was still human, and also dying because I stabbed him. I looked back out my team members and they looked as terrified as I did, Yoichi had tears in his eyes, Kimizuki just looked wide-eyed Mika, Shinoa and Mitsuba had their hands to their mouths trying not to cry also. Guren ran up to all of us with about 20 other men and woman behind him all smiling and crying tears of joy. Guren looked at us with a happy expression until his eyes landed on Mika and all of us.

 

"Holy hell.. Is that Mika?"

 

Guren bent down and took Mika's pulse, giving a short sigh of relief, before looking at me and the 4 other teens behind me. He picked Mika up bridle style and spoke to us in a rushed fashion.

 

"He's lost too much blood we have to get the base now if we have any chance of saving him. EVERYONE LETS GO NOW !"

 

Luckily the base is really close to where we are at the moment so Guren ran to the car and put Mika in the back seat next to Yoichi an I and started to drive.

 

' _I'm so sorry Mika I didn't know it was you! You look so different like a....like a vampire If I would have waited and seen who you were you might not....I wouldn't have to sit here in a packed car prying you stay alive through this Damn car ride. Gosh if you weren't so hurt then maybe I could admire you new looks, those eyes are so dark and like dangers but I cant help but want to see more of them. And I cant even start on your new body..'_

 

"YUICHIRO LETS GO!"

 

I was knocked out of my daze by Guren's loud ass yelling, after careful movements me and Yoichi got Mika out the car and into the base hospital with everyone behind me. When we finally got him on the operating table to be looked over the doctor walked in and examined Mika by taking his shirt off and _hot damn new Mika had a nice ass body,_ NO this was still a child at heart no trying to imagine him on the bed moaning like crazy for me and me alone... Oh shit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. That's Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika can you not

After Mika finally got out of the hospital everyone seemed to calm down in the worried sense, but that's when other problems started. Guren had told me that Mika would have to go to the same high school I went too soon after he got out, which I was perfectly fine with. Truly I thought school would be easier and more enjoyable with Mika there, he would go for class with me and train after school, for lunch we would sit together and we would have the same cute lunches because Mika would of course make it for both of us and everything would finally be perfect. But everything went the exact opposite of what I wanted or imagined.

Mika didn't walk with us because he had to get all his classes in order but luckily he had all his classes with me or Yoichi so he was never really alone, but when he did come into class everything went so wrong so fast. I was just sitting in class next to Shinoa when the door slowly opend and two red eyes looked over the whole class room until they landed on Shinoa and I, then Mika stepped fully into the class room looking down at the floor, playing with his fingers and sporting a major blush. When the teacher finished saying something about be nice to Mika and help he out Mika looked up and started talking, or in other words broke the fucking damn.

 

_"Good morning, I'm Mikaela Hyukuya and Im very happy to get to know all of you! If you have any questions for me, please ask."_

 

One of the girls sitting next to me rose her hand and Mika nodded his head yes. 

 

"Is there anything really special about you?"

 

She and her little group of girls started laughing to themselves and right when I was going to jump up and bitch slap all of them Mika spoke up in a voice I've never heard before. It was slick, and had smooth transition with every word and sent shivers down my spine.

 

"I can actually speak 4 different languages, cook ,and swordfight if you must know."

He holds up one finger and starts talking

 "「君達、本当に最悪です.....quindi per favore se è possibile...уйти прочь навсегда.. And that is me Mikaela!"

 

Everyone just stares at the blonde in front of the class before the teacher starts clapping and shows Mika to his seat that's placed right next to me in and front of Shinoa. I could already hear the sounds of girls falling in love and guys getting jealous but Mika just looked like he did nothing, but show what he can do. The next few classes went the same way just with out the epic burn that he gave this morning, but lunch is when things happened. 

 

"Mikaela-kun!"

"Mikaela-Kun!"

 

Mikaela -Kun! Was all we heard the whole time, from girls asking to sit with us or come to them and boys asking to hang out later. Mika got 4 phone numbers and 2 of them were guys and every time he just had on a simple smile or blush on his cheek making things even harder for me. In home room a random group of shy boys came up to Mika and asked him if they could touch his face. Like just random 'hey your cute can I just caress you and your beautiful face?' And to be nice Mika said yes and the guys just rub his cheek and then run off a blushing mess, I think one of them had a hard on.

But at the end of the day Mika would be mine and help me with homework, because he finished all his in home room and lunch, but at last minute some girl asks for help with hers after school, so of course Mika says yes, and that's why I'm home just sitting at my table looking at the paper with a pissed expression on.

Mika didn't come back until 6:oo and by then I was done with this bull. Before he could even set his bag down I pushed him down sat on him while he just lays on the floor with a confused face. 

 

"Yuu-chan..... What are you doing..."

 

"stop it Mika..."

 

"stop what?"

 

"STOP TALKING TO EVERY PERSON WHO HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! ITS NOT FAIR TO ME!"

 

Mika just looked up at me before his head fell to the side and he looked away. 

 

"Yuu-chan just go to your boyfriend.."

 

What? When did I ever get a boyfriend, and why was I not informed about him.....

 

"When did I get a boyfriend?l

 

Mika let out an exasperated sigh.

 

"I don't know! Maybe when I was gone for like a year, some guy said that you had a boyfriend so I shouldn't worry."

 

"God-damn it Mika! I have no boyfriend!"

 

"Than prove it!"

 

I crashed my lips onto his in a wild kiss trying to prove I truly was single, and liked the red eyed blonde under me. At first Mika just sat there but soon he opened his mouth and let me take over, things started to get more heated as I started nipping at his neck and he played with my hair. But in the middle of this red eyed,blonde haired heaven I thought about something.

 

Isn't Mika still technically still just an 8 year old?

Even in his new hot-ass body, Mika's brain and heart is just one of a little boy. So this whole thing makes me a weird older pedo guy going after a 8 year old.

 

I jumped of Mika like he was fire and ran into my room locking the door in the process so I could think about my chances and choices, until a faint knocking was heard on the door. I could imagine Mika's poor unhappy kiss stained face, messy blonde hair, dark, red, perfectly hot eyes looking into me and this wasn't helping me at all. I didn't answer the door, I just sat on my bed thinking.

 

But when I woke up I wasn't happy.

 

 


	11. I Won't Forget Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mika I'm-I'm so-"
> 
> "No Yuichiro your not sorry, and you never will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HORRIBLE OMG IM SO SORRRRY  
> UGHHHHHHH I SUCK SOOOO BAD  
> PLEASE DONT HATE ME  
> AND IF U DO PLEASE TELL ME TO STOP BEING LAZY AS HEELL ON THE COMMENTS OR TUMBLR TRUST ME IT WILL HELP LOTS  
> IM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A WELL I THINK 4 MONTHS   
> I JUST UHHHH  
> I'm not gonna say it was family, depression, or anything that serious it was mostly school but even with school I could have gotten so many chapters out. I'm truly just sorry and I hope you could forgive me, and if not please at least read the story.
> 
> Thank you my lovelies   
> Ok so find me on 
> 
> Insta- @sosugarsweetest  
> Tumblr- @sosugarsweetest  
> Your on ao3 so um..... He he he  
> 8Tracks- Sugarsweetest 
> 
> Ok so I'll have a play list out soon so pls bare with me and I'm sorry

**Mika POV**

 

Yuu-chan continued to ignore me for about another 2 weeks after the kiss and as time went on I started to care less and less about how Yuu-chan felt. As much as I liked him he obviously didn't feel the same thing I felt, which was fine with me.

I'm truly just hurt he would kiss me and hug me then run away and ignore me like I was a child's old toy. At school we didn't really talk and at home we just passed each other when walking in opposite directions. On week 3 of not speaking I visited Guren and requested a new room, or at least someone else to share it with.

 

"Mika why do you want to change rooms?"

 

"Yuu- Yuichiro won't talk to me at all anymore so I assume he is uncomfortable around me which is fine, but I don't want him feeling like I'm a burden."

 

"Hmmm. Well did you talk to him about this? You know he's a dumbass."

 

"When I brought it up he just nodded along and left during it."

 

Guren wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to me.

 

"This is your new roommate, go visit her today and I'll get your stuff moved out."

 

I read the note and smiled, a little bit of the weight of this move lifted off my shoulders.

I got up and walked back home to find Yuichiro sitting on the table with a cup in his hand. I put the note Guren gave me in front of him and walked past, giving a quick 'night' before closing my room door. From outside I could hear the sharp intake of breath and something big falling over, a few seconds later there was a non stop knocking on my door.

 

"Yes Yuichiro?"

 

"Mika! Open the door!"

 

"Go To Sleep Yuichiro... Please"

 

The knocking stopped and I heard his room door close. I awaited morning to come so I could go see my new roommate and make everyone happy again.

 

\- The next Day-

 

'knock, knock, knock'

 

"COME IN!"

 

I walked in the little house and expected to see clothes everywhere but instead I was pleasantly surprised to see it had a clean modern feel to it and I could easily get used to such a nice place.

 

"SHINOA FUCK OFF"

 

"Ahhhhh Come ON Mitsu-Chan!"

 

I walked in the living room and found it to be even homey-er then the rest of the place but it still kept its modern style.

 

"Hey.. girls!"

 

Both girls looked over at me and my bags of clothes and basic necessities.

 

"MIKA!"

 

"OMG SHINOA CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

 

Shinoa jumped up from the floor she was sitting on and showed me my new room, after a quick house tour she gave me a pajama set and told me to put it on as quickly as possible so I could join them.

When I was done I had the pajamas on and walked into the living room only to be pulled along forcefully by Shinoa into the floor.

 

"Mika from what I saw your butt looks amazing in those shorts!"

 

"Omg Shinoa stop please!"

 

I was sitting there blushing like a young school girl while Shinoa started playing with my hair.

 

"So Mika why did you want to move in with us?"

 

I started fidgeting and messing with my nails before telling them everything about Yuichiro. Mitsuba gave her points and look on the situation while Shiona just nodded along while putting my hair in pigtails. After she was done I looked into the mirror and saw she did an amazing job on my hair.

We got some food and icecream and started watching some old romantic movie that I wanted to live in. But eventually we went to bed and I think I had the calmest sleep of my life.

 

\- One Week Later -

 

The whole squad was looking for more children in the rubble, and I tagged along to help spot some of the smaller, more hidden kids. While helping a small group of 12 year olds we saw a small girl running towards us, well me to be honest. She jumped and hid her face in my stomach while all the other kids surrounded me. We looked up and saw what they were running from, vampires.

 

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE - MIKA- KUN!"

 

My blood ran cold when I saw Ferid, Krul and Crowley all together. I knew something was completely wrong when I saw Krul because she doesn't leave the city unless she has to.

 

"My Prince~"

"MIKA-KUN!"

"Yo"

 

While Crowley was relaxing, Krul was looking me up and down with hungry eyes and Ferid was doing the same thing but with a darker more sinister look in his blood red eyes.

The squad all summoned their demon weapons and got in front of me blocking me and the kids away from the vampires.

 

"We came in peace! All I want is my prince!"

 

Yuichiro scoffed and got in battle stance.

 

"Like hell you did!"

 

"No really we even have a trade! For 200 kids we get My prince, simple win win!"

 

Yuichiro didn't listen to anything else after that. He readied his sword and ran towards Ferid trying stab him. But before he could come into contact Ferid moved and kicked him back over to us, about 10 feet away. Everyone ran getting ready to fight but they never made it to their target because I immediately yelled out to stop them.

I told the kids to stay where they were and ran up to Krul. 

 

"Swear to me on your crown and rule over all vampires of Japan that you won't harm these children or my friends every again."

 

"Of course My Prince I swear on my- our crown that your friends or the children will be harmed after this agreement!"

 

"MIKA"

 

I looked back at the other young adults that I grew to love.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

 

"I'm sorry but it's for the best."

Crowley got the rest of the kids and walked them over to Mitsuba and Yoichi before telling us he was done. All 200 kids were next to them and I was finished running. I gave one final wave and started to follow them back until I couldn't move. Everything went black, and I was gone.

"MIKA!!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH  
> IM SORRY IM DYING Reading and writing THIS
> 
> Ok so the end idea was go on to me by my bestie and sister, go TELLL at her on tumblr if your mad thank I love u
> 
> Her tumblr- captainpolkaofdafangirlregiment


	12. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update

_**I just wanted to know if anyone really likes this anymore?** _

_**I know I must sound crazy but I truly am kinda scared.... I mean I always feel so bad when it takes so long to update an dim sorry for that But like I've said and will say, Comments make to process 10x faster trust me!** _

_**So because I'm kinda worried if you could please comment on this chapter and tell me about what you think of this. Should I stop the story or just take a break?** _

_**Are you all bored, because this is all for you guys all I want is your say.** _

_**Ok so thank you if you have any questions or anything u wanna say IDK please hit me up on my tumblr and insta** _

**insta-[sosugarsweetest ](https://www.instagram.com/sosugarsweetest/)**

**Tumblr-[sosugarsweetest](http://sosugarsweetest.tumblr.com/)**

 

**That's about it so um thank you!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this new story of mine!  
> Anything you want to put in the comments go ahead but not hates!  
> Fan art is approved by all means
> 
> If people like this I'll make another chapter  
> I'm add my tumbler next chapter  
> Thanks


End file.
